


Birthday Treat

by anoneMUSE



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Birthday Sex, Drunk Tsukishima Kei, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Jealous Kuroo Tetsurou, Kuroo's Birthday, M/M, One Shot, Romance, Sweet, Sweet Tsukishima Kei, haikyuu fanfic - Freeform, haikyuu!! - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-27
Updated: 2017-08-27
Packaged: 2018-12-20 04:03:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11912826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anoneMUSE/pseuds/anoneMUSE
Summary: I pushed him down on the bed while he was giggling. I removed his shirt to expose his bare white skin. I get one strawberry from the cake and placed it on his mouth. I also scooped a little amount of cream and drew a line from his chest down his stomach. ‘God, you look so sexy. I’m really a lucky bastard.’ I bit half of the strawberry on his mouth while ate the remaining half. ‘Happy Birthday to me!'





	Birthday Treat

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone!
> 
> Thank you for your time visiting this story and hope that you read it as well hihi.
> 
> Sorry for those who are waiting for the 3rd chapter of my Omegaverse fanfic. I promise to post it by next week :).
> 
> Btw, this story is set where Tsukki and Kuroo are already living together. Kuroo is already working while Tsukki is on his second year in University.
> 
> This is still unedited so there would be a lot of grammatical errors. Will proofread and clean this by tomorrow.
> 
> Enjoy reading and please feel free to drop a Kudos if you love the story. I'm open for comments as well :)

Happy Birthday, Kuroo-san.’ he woke me up with a light kiss on my cheek at exactly 12 midnight to greet me on my birthday. On his hand, is our favourite strawberry shortcake. This is the second time that we are celebrating my birthday together and I couldn’t be happier being woken up by his kiss.

 

‘So… this is the overnight group study, huh, Tsukishima?’ I snickered at him. He just laughs it off and moved closer to me.

 

‘Do you not like it?’ he had the widest smile on his face, waiting for me to praise him for his surprise. ‘Oh, blow the candle. The wax is getting on the cake.’

 

‘Of course, I like it, dummy.’ I held him closer after I blew the candles on the cake.

 

‘Hey, be careful, the cake.’ he giggled.

 

‘I was just a bit sad…’ I teased him, adding drama about his surprise. ‘I thought Tsukki won’t be here to first greet me on my birthday.’

 

‘I won’t want to miss this moment, you know’ he was laughing the most beautiful laugh. ‘So, want to eat the cake now or later this morning?’

 

‘Are you asking that for my sake or for your sake?’ I teased him as he pouted his lips. ‘Kidding. Strawberry shortcakes are the best but there’s something better than that I want.’

 

‘Oh no, you don’t.’ he let out a small laugh. ‘Keep it for later after your birthday party. Thank god, Akaashi-san and Bokuto-san are coming.’

 

‘Yeah. Sorry if I won’t be able to go together with you there.’ I lowered my head, ashamed because I can’t fetch him and go to the bar with him together. ‘I really love to..’

 

Tsukki placed the cake on the lamp table near our bed as he held my hands.

 

‘It’s okay. I really do understand. You don’t need to worry. Akaashi-san and Bokuto-san would be there with me. Also, it's just a three-minute walk from here.’ He was being especially sweet today. Is it because of my birthday? He drew himself closer and cupped my face. ‘Don’t be down, silly. It’s your birthday.’ He pecked a small kiss on my lips.

 

I pushed him down on the bed while he was giggling. I removed his shirt to expose his bare white skin. I get one strawberry from the cake and placed it on his mouth. I also scooped a little amount of cream and drew a line from his chest down his stomach. ‘God, you look so sexy. I’m really a lucky bastard.’ I bit half of the strawberry on his mouth while ate the remaining half. ‘Happy birthday to me!’

 

He wrapped his arms around me as he kisses me so passionately. His tongue was wandering the insides of my mouth. He was already short of breath as I slowly kiss him down his neck, going down his chest. I licked the cream that I put into him then gazed at him while smirking. He’s still catching his breath when he let out his cute and sexy moans as I suck on his right nipple. I played it with my tongue, licking it and sucking. His moans were proof that he’s drowned in deep pleasure.

 

‘Ku… Kuroo-san.. No… ahh..’

 

I bit his nipple and I heard the sexiest moan he let out. He’s near to come. I kissed him on the lips again but he pushed me away saying, ‘Let me do you.’

 

He kissed me so deeply while his hands start to caress my skin down to my belly and he slowly grabbed me on my shorts and played with it using his fingers. He was twirling his fingers when he slowly whispered in my ear, ‘It got too big, huh?’ Fuck! I’m getting more bigger and bigger. The way he said it is too sexy.

 

Tsukki suddenly kissed the trail where his hand caressed. He kisses every part of my body almost wanting to leave his marks on me. He then slowly removed my boxers using his mouth, exposing mine then. He paused for a moment. Either he is regretting suggesting doing it or he was just surprised about my thing.

 

‘Fuck!’ I muttered as I closed my eyes in pleasure. He was just twirling his tongue on my tip but it felt really good. He then sucked the head of my cock as his right hand moved up and down on my shaft. When did he become this good?

 

I can hear nothing but my panting and the sweet sound Tsukki was doing on my dick. He then shoved his mouth right down on my oozing enormous cock. He can’t put it all in. I really got big and turned on this time. His mouth moved slowly going up and down, up and down. Then gazed at me. His gaze looked like he was about to cry, at the same time earnest and eager to give me pleasure. I lowered my eyes on his body and I’m seeing that he’s also touching himself. He’s already preparing his ass for me. Shit. This is way too dangerous. My man is so sexy. I think I may have done something good to deserve this.

 

‘Tsu...Tsukki.. Ahhh.. I’m about to come.’

 

He stopped. God, that was close. I wanted to come. I’m in pain. I want to burst it out. Then suddenly he lied down on the bed, holding his legs close to his face.

 

‘Give it to me, Tetsu. I want you.’ he was all red as he said that.

 

Fuck. I give in. I can’t control myself anymore. Is he really this damn up front? I don’t know anymore. I just want to drown myself into pleasure.

 

If this is a birthday treat for him, I hope my birthday would be 365 days a year.

 

I slowly positioned my cock which is already oozing with my precum mixed with his saliva on Tsukki’s ass.

 

‘Prepare yourself. I won’t be gentle, you know. You’ve been seducing me since earlier.’ I smirked.

 

He let out another loud moan as I entered him. His moans become shorter and shorter as I push myself in and out, in and out of him. His hands embracing me and his fingernails buried on my back. His face is all red, dazed at the moment we are sharing together.

 

‘More... I want you more..’ he uttered as he catches his breath.

 

I plunged into him deeper. He kissed me once more, rougher and harder this time as compared to the last. I pushed my tongue into his mouth and played with it. Then suddenly he bit my bottom lip.

 

‘I love you, Kuroo-san.’ his fading whisper was as sexy as he is.

 

‘Fuck. Tsukki. I’m gonna come.’ I told him as I can’t hold in anymore. His words, his actions, his everything has pushed me to my limit.

 

We came together and collapsed on the bed. We panted and tried to catch our breath. Tsukki leaned closer to me and we shared a laugh.

 

‘Happy birthday, Kuroo-san.’

 

  
\-------

 

  
I can already hear the alarm ringing but I’m still lazy to get up. Well, not only because I’m exhausted from what we did last night but it’s my birthday and I needed to go to work. I don’t want to leave this beautiful creature who is snuggling beside me. I just want to enjoy my day with him.

 

I sensed that he got out of the bed as the alarm was unable to be heard anymore. I pretended to sleep more hoping that he would come back to bed with me. Instead, he kissed me on the forehead before getting up.

 

Same old routine, he brought out my corporate suit out of the cabinet, prepared the bento that I’ll be bringing for lunch. But he was unforgivably sexy today. He was only wearing my shirt from last night and his underwear, I think.

 

‘Kuroo-san, wake up.’ he called from his behind. ‘You need to get up or you’ll be late for work.’

 

Little did he know that I already at his back. I hugged him from the back which startled him.

 

‘Tsukki…. Can I just skip work today?’ I tried to sound cute. ‘I just want to spend time with you.’

 

‘No, you can’t Mr Director.’ he faced me giggling. ‘This is the first day that you’ll be working after being promoted. You need to be there.’ he insisted. ‘And don’t try to sound to be cute. That won’t work on me.’

 

I lazily helped my self into the shower, changed clothes and prepared to go to work. I really regret not taking a leave from work.

 

‘Make sure to text me when you get there.’ I was about to leave to work but I wanted to make sure Tsukki will be fine before going to the party.

 

‘I’ll be fine. Please don’t worry about me.’ he assured. ‘Besides the lovers will be there with me.’ he’s pertaining to Bokuto and Akaashi which will also be there.

 

He gave me a deep good bye kiss.

 

‘Tsukki… I really don’t want to leave now.’

 

‘No… You need to. Go now.’ he giggled.

 

\----

 

About 30 minutes ago, I already received an SMS from Tsukki that he was already at the bar together with Bokuto and Akaashi. He also informed me that a lot of people were already at the bar.

 

Not only we arrived late because we got stuck in traffic but we also waited for other department heads from my company. We can’t leave them behind because they mentioned they don’t know how to get there.

 

As soon as I swayed inside the bar, I’ve let my eyes roam around, hoping to see Tsukki together with the two. There really are a lot of people. The company have reserved this place to celebrate my promotion and my birthday but there are still faces I can and almost can not recognise. People that I do and do not know. I receive greetings like, “Happy Birthday” and “Congratulations” as I walk into the bar. Then I saw a stupid-looking owl waving at me.

 

‘Hey hey hey’ he shouted as I get closer to them.

 

‘You really look like an owl from a far.” I teased.

 

‘Is that how you greet a friend that you rarely see now?’ he reacted and we both laughed. ‘Happy birthday, bro.’ and gave me a manly hug.

 

‘Thank you for coming today. ‘Twas nice seeing you.’

 

‘You too.’ he smiled. ‘Oh, if you’re looking for Tsukishima, he’s at the comfort room with Akaashi.’ he noticed that my eyes are still surveying the floor, looking for my lover.

 

‘Happy birthday and congratulations, Kuroo-san.’ the soft voice sounded familiar. I turned my back and saw Akaashi standing behind and Tsukki beside him.

 

‘Thank you and for coming over.’ I gave him a warm smile then turned to my lover. All the three of them were quite a bit red. Since they have arrived earlier than us, I guess they already grabbed a couple of drinks. ‘You okay, Tsukki?’

 

‘Yeah, I’m fine.’ he answered.

 

‘You sure?’ I asked. ‘Your face is a bit red already.’

 

‘Where are your colleagues that came with you here, by the way?’ he said, avoiding my question.

 

‘Oh, they’re upstairs. I guess a need to go up for a bit.’

 

‘Already?’ Bokuto complained. “You just got here, though?’

 

‘I’ll drop by again later, silly.’ I told him. ‘We have a lot to talk about, you know.’

 

‘Yeah, yeah. I got it. Guess your boyfriend’s so busy even on his birthday, huh, Kei-chan?’

 

‘Hey, Bokuto. Cut it out. And Kei, don’t drink too much, okay?’ am being some worry-wart boyfriend.

 

‘I can handle myself, you know?’ he snickered. “We’re having fun.’ he looked at both Akaashi and Bokuto which nodded in response.

 

‘Okay, but be careful. I’m gonna go up now.’

 

I was already in peace when Kei suddenly put his arms around Akaashi and slid the other on Bokuto’s hip. He whispered something to Akaashi. It looked very sensual in my eyes. Is this how alcohol take over him? Their faces are very close. They both just giggled and turned to Bokuto next. He looked like a child when he screamed “Yaaay” when Bokuto also agreed to what he asked. And to my surprise, he even kissed Akaashi on his cheek. He’s already drunk, I think.

 

‘Hey now. Don’t make your lover jealous. He’s looking at you, you know?’ Akaashi sounded like he’s teasing me.

 

‘Kei…’

 

I’m not yet done to what I’m about to say when he put a finger on my lip, hushing me.

 

‘We’re just gonna dance. See you later.’ he squealed. ‘Let’s go, Akaashi-san.’

 

‘We’ll look after him, I promise.’ Bokuto assured. ‘He’s just a bit tipsy.’

 

I went upstairs still a bit worried about my lover being slightly drunk. I’m aware that he has a low alcohol tolerance but I was surprised when I found him already tipsy. Guess, I should really have gone with him here. I decided to just show up to my colleagues upstairs, have a little chitchat with them and go down to take care of Kei and the other two. But things did not go as what I have planned. I stayed for almost two hours with them now and I haven’t got down even for a bit.

 

I was keeping an eye from above to Kei and the rest. I never really have seen him danced before. Either he was shy or he really doesn't want to. Akaashi and Bokuto maybe around him but he still gets being hit on by different people. Girls, guys, older, or younger than him. They find him that attractive. If he’s some person I don’t know, I would also definitely hit on him. He looked extra sexy today. He noticed me looking at him and he just smiled widely.

 

‘That three over there looked so lively, huh? Your friends?’ one of my seniors asked me.

 

‘Ye.. yeah.’ I was startled for a bit.

 

‘They’re all good-looking. Especially that blonde guy.’ he mentioned. Damn. Even my senior got his attention now. ‘What’s his name? Is he single?’

 

‘No, he has a partner.’ well, at least I didn’t lie.

 

‘Oh. I guess so.’

 

\---

 

I finally got an excuse to go down and meet with them but Kei was nowhere to be found. He’s not on the floor with Akaashi and Bokuto.

 

‘Where’s Kei?’ I asked once I got near them.

 

‘Oh, he said he’ll be getting some drinks for a bit.’ Bokuto answered.

 

‘He might have gone tired. Look for him at the counter.’ Akaashi said.

 

God, I’m so jealous. This two seem so tireless and all lovey-dovey. I forgot to thank them in hurry to look for Kei.

 

I scurried off the crowd to look for him at the counter. I saw him sitting on a bar stool. Smiling. No, more of laughing. He really is laughing. He’s giggling with the bartender. What are they talking about? How come he was already friendly with Kei? How in the world is this happening?

 

‘Kei..’

 

“Oh, hello there, Kuroo-san.’he grabbed me by my waist and pulled me closer then he leaned on me, He’s becoming clingy when he’s drunk.

 

‘I was looking for you. You were not with Akaashi and Bokuto.’

 

‘I’m just resting up a bit and I got thirsty.’ he looked up at me smiling like a fool. “ Oh.. Oh.. by the way, this is Yuuji-san. Yuuji-san, this is Kuroo-san. It’s his birthday today. Greet him, greet him.’

 

‘Happy birthday, Kuroo-san’

 

‘Thank you.’ I gave him a curt answer. ‘Kei, want to go to Akaashi and Bokuto? They’re waiting for you.’ I just gave a lame excuse so that the tall brunette guy will take his eye on him.

 

‘Sure.’ he smiled back at me. God, he looked awfully cute even his already beet red.

 

‘Kei-kun. Don’t hesitate to go back here if you got bored again.’ he winked at my lover. ‘My shift is done but I’ll stay up for a bit.’

 

Kei looked at me and was stunned as I was giving off a weird aura. It’s not weird, I’m mad. Totally mad. Not only to the fact that someone is flirting with my lover but that same guy also caught his attention. Fuck. I’m about to loose my cool and patience here. I don’t want to make a scene since all the people here are part of the company. I don’t want to give them a bad impression of myself. More to that, it’s my birthday. I don’t want to spoil the moment for some shitty guy. This really is the cons of having an attractive boyfriend.

 

Before Kei could answer I slipped my arms around his waist, holding him telling him to walk to the crowd to get to the others who are waiting for us. That bartender should definitely read between the lines. I’m with this guy. Hands off. Fuck off.

 

‘Kuroo-san, your hands. They’ll see you.’ he said while brushing off my hands.

 

‘Kei… don’t go back there, okay?’ I warily told him. ‘That guy is definitely hitting on you. I… I know this sounds pathetic but… I’m already getting jealous with every guy around you. Gaaaah, I sound so uncool. I’m sorry.’

 

He suddenly stopped walking and faced me. He leaned closer, his mouth on my ear but his hands covering.

 

‘I only have my eyes on Kuroo-san… You don’t need to worry.’ his whispered and left me a soft small kiss on my cheek.

 

His whisper is really erotic. God, I’ve been controlling myself not to touch him since earlier. I want to push him down and mount him. Calm down, Kuroo. There are just a few hours before this party ends. I can’t wait to go home.

 

I thought I could already spend some time with him but right after we find Bokuto and Akaashi, I was called again.

 

‘Kuroo-san, the VP for Operations arrived and wants to see and talk to you.’

 

‘Okay, I’ll follow.’

  
I couldn't help myself but sigh. I squeezed Tsukki's hand while telling him and the other two that I need to go upstairs again. I'm already out of excuse to go down now. I just want to spend some time with them.

 

\----

 

I was keeping an eye on my lover ever since I went up together with the higher executives of our company. I can't already keep up with the stories that they are sharing nor the questions that they are asking. We've been talking non-stop since we got here but these men seem to be restless. More to that, it seems like the time runs so slow.

 

I went to the comfort room to sober up a bit and when I came back the Tsukki together with Bokuto and Akaashi are again nowhere to be found. They got tired, I guess. But I couldn't help but over think that someone might be hitting on him again on my lover. Just thinking about it makes me clench my fist. I surveyed the floor and found Bokuto and Akaashi sitting on the barstool at the bar counter. But where is Tsukki? Did he go to the comfort room? And where is that damn bartender? It pisses me off that both of them are nowhere to be found. He didn't go home

 

Shit. Just where did you go, Tsukishima?

 

I can't think clearly now that some time has passed and he still does not show up. I hurried myself to go down, trying to still look for my boyfriend. I didn't even excuse myself from my higher ups. I scurried my way to the crowd and looked everywhere. I found myself outside still looking for him. As I turned my back, I was someone being pinned down on the wall.

 

'Kei..'

 

I saw my lover being pinned down on the wall. Why is he not resisting? I think he's too drunk to resist. I can see him beet red from where I am. I don't want to make any scandal so I gently walked towards them when that fucking guy suddenly placed his hand on my lover's face, leaning closer like he's planning to kiss him. Fuck. I run towards them and punched that shitty bartender making him fall.

 

'Get off my lover.' I shouted and grabbing Kei on his wrist.

 

'Kuroo-san.' Kei was shocked on what I did. He can't blame me for what had happened.

 

'Let's go!' and we ran towards our apartment.

 

Once we entered the door, I slammed him into the wall and kissed him. It was not a gentle one. It's hard and rough and I can feel that he's feeling pain to what I'm doing. He's trying to push me away but he already got weak. Maybe because of the amount of alcohol he drank or he already got tired from the party.

 

'Ku... Kuroo-san.. Please stop.. It hurts...' he begs and I saw tears from his eyes. 'I... I'm sorry... I'm sorry Kuroo-san... So please stop.'

 

I fell on my knees reflecting on what I did to him. I shouldn't have done that. It was not his fault. I should have heard him first.

 

He sat in front of me, wiping his tears.

'Kei..' I couldn't look at him in the face. I'm the worst. 'Kei, I'm sorry. I'm sorry, Kei. I was... I just got jealous seeing other people touching you. I don't want some other people holding you... I'm really pathetic, right?... I'm really sorry. Please forgive me. Don't leave me, Kei.' I was expecting for him to get mad at me, worst leaving me. It was my fault if he will.

 

But instead, I heard him laughing. It was a genuine laugh. His tears already stopped and it was it seems he was fooling around.

 

'Wh.. Why are you laughing?' I confusingly asked.

 

'Oh, God!' he's trying to catch his breath. 'Why would you be jealous of my cousin?' he continued laughing.

 

'Cousin? That bartender? But he was hitting on you. He pinned you down the wall and it was as if he's kissing you.'

 

'Oh.. that..' he paused for a moment then he blushed and again he laughed. 'I'm trying to ask him how..'

 

'How?'

 

'How to seduce you?' he lowered his head trying to hide his embarrassment. 'Well, this sounds sill but since it's your birthday I wanted to give you a surprise by.. you know..'

 

'Fuck. So I'm getting jealous over nothing. Geez' I sighed. But it was not a sigh of disappointment. It was more of a sign of relief. 'God, I'm really sorry Kei. I really just couldn't stand any other man touching you. Your boyfriend's possessive you know.'

 

'Well... That's your disadvantage having a cute boyfriend, huh? he teased. 'Also, I wouldn't want any other man.' he sat on my lap facing me. 'Kuroo-san is more than enough'

 

And we shared a kiss. It was a deep passionate kiss this time. It felt like we longed for each other for a long time. More to that, Kei is being more aggressive. He bit my bottom lip and inserted his tongue in my mouth. It was as if he's looking for something in my mouth. More to that, he's grinding his crotch into mine.

 

'Getting bigger again, you pervert.' he is really good at teasing people.

 

'Says the pervert who is grinding his cock into mine and swinging his hips.' I fired back. 'I can't wait anymore, Kei. Let's go to the bedroom.' I lift him up and carried him on my arms.

 

I threw him off the bed and I took off my shirt and he took off his. After that he dragged me down, making me fall on the bed. He stood up removing everything he is wearing. Is this kind of a show? Geez. I can't wait to put it on him.

 

'Want some service today, Kuroo-san?' he said as he crawls into my body slowly.

 

Fuck. Kuroo Tetsurou, calm your thing.

 

'Can I put it in now? I've been wanting to mount you since earlier.'

 

'No, you can't' grabbing my cock by his hand. 'Let me pleasure you. Just stay still'

 

He just grabbed my thing and I feel like I'm already about to come.

 

How can he be so sexy today?

 

I really need to calm myself and let him do what he intends to.

 

He left me a small kiss just on my cheek as he started kissing down my neck, my shoulder down to my chest. He looked at me with a sexy gaze before licking my nipples. He played and toyed my nipple using his mouth while his hand also playing my crotch. He sucks, licks and he bit my nipple and all I could do was to moan in pleasure. He felt that I was already trembling and shuddering when he let go of both and whispered in my ear, 'Not yet, Kuroo-san.'

 

This is so much for pleasure.

 

He kissed me again. Kisses that are long, deep, passionate, and hard. While he kisses me he placed his hand down to our crotch, jerking us off together. He moved his hands slowly up and down. Then he accelerates the movement and goes slow once again. My mind is going blank. From both pleasure of his touches and his kisses.

 

'Kei, I want to come.'

 

'Come for me, Kuroo-san.'

 

He sucked on my lip and I came in no time.

 

We just did it last night but I still came a lot.

 

Before I even notice, his mouth is already licking my dick who just burst seconds ago.

 

'Kei.. ahhh..' I said panting ' I just came'

 

He didn't answer but rather suck the whole thing into his mouth. I can't help but get hard and big again. I tried to look at him and he looks that he is also enjoying this.

 

'Kei, I want to do it too.'

 

He stopped for a bit and positioned his thing on my mouth. He is sucking mine as I lick his. We were both ecstatic in pleasure. He was moving his mouth up and down my throbbing cock. As I lick the tip of his dick, I slowly inserted a finger in his ass, thrusting it slowly. He moaned in surprise to what I did. I added two more and he shuddered.

 

'Kei, lower down your butt.' I told him and he obeyed.

 

I licked the rim of his butt as he continues to thrust his mouth on my cock. I played with his hole using my tongue and I can feel and hear him moaning as he sucks on my dick. I kissed his hole before I inserted my tongue into it. He stopped as he was feeling what I'm doing. I moved my tongue on his insides and I can feel it tingling. I can clearly hear his moans now. I pushed my tongue deeper and he came in pleasure.

 

I stood up and positioned my cock into his hole while he is still in the same position where he came.

 

'Kuroo-san... No.. I just came.. ahh...' he said while I insert my thing into his ass.

 

I pound him slowly and the room was filled with the sexy noises that he is letting out. His moans are so incredible and I can't help but get bigger inside him. I thrust him faster and he cried in pleasure.

 

'Ride me, Kei.' I asked him. I didn't think he would do it but he pushed me down and he sat on my cock. His ass is thrusting on my cock eagerly. He keeps on swaying his hips while arching his back as he was feeling it.'

 

'Fuck. So deep. So big. Ahh.' he said. 'Hey, don't get anymore bigger... ahhh...' he said catching a breath as he continues to ride on me.

 

'Kei... Sorry.. I can't control myself anymore... I'm going to move.'

 

I slammed my cock while he is riding me. While I keep on thrusting into him his hips still move steadily. Fuck. This is damn good. I keep on thrusting harder and harder as his moans got louder and louder.

 

'Touch me here too.' he grabbed my hand and placed it on his cock.

 

He wants me to please not only his inside but also his front which is so wet from both his cum and sweat. I move my hands on his dick while slamming my cock into his ass. His insides are already twitching and I moved faster and harder. Thrusting deeper into him.

 

'Kuroo-san... I'm about to..'

 

I got up and kissed him, still pounding his insides burying my thing deeper into him. His hands wrapped around my shoulders.

 

'Kei... ah.. together..' and both came. I came inside him and when I pull out, my thick cum flowing out of his twitching ass.

 

We lied on the bed and shared a couple of kisses.

 

'Happy Birthday, Kuroo-san... I love you.'

 

He said that lying on the bed beside me, my semen still coming out his ass and his body full of the marks I left. Geez, he just looked so sexy saying that.

 

'Ready for round two?' I told him as I dive down into him once more.


End file.
